


Nepeta's new hunt

by nostalgicOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, baby's first fic, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicOctopus/pseuds/nostalgicOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you finish cleaning your shipping wall, you have a new goal in mind: finding a new otp. The crabby troll didn't give you a chance, and you're not waiting fur him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cleaning the mess

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this is my first fanfic EVER. I hope it's ok.  
> [update: I've done a little editing on my firts chapter and added the second]

    It was raining outside. There was nothing unusual about that. But it wasn’t only about the weather. Inside Nepeta’s heart there was a hell of a storm, bigger than any natural disaster.

    "This is it", you thought, "it’s all over now".  
    Scrolling the messages at Trollian, you read what Karkat was saying. He was announcing to everybody that he and Terezi were **matesprits** now. And there is this voice in your head, saying _“told mew so.”_ You feel like you should be angry, cry, make a mess at your hive and tell Karkat to go fuck himself, but you don’t feel like any of these things. Instead, you feel **empty**.

   Matter of fact is, you dedicated too much of your time worshipping this ship to prepare yourself for the sinking that you always knew that would come. Everybody already knew of your pity for him. And of his pity for Terezi.

**Terezi.**

As these thought pass by your mind, you notice your beeping tablet. Looks like she’s trolling you.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling arsenicCatnip [AC].  
[GC]: H3Y N3P3T4  
[GC]: 1M GO1NG TO CUT TH3 ROL3PL4Y H3R3 4ND B3 S3R1OUS FOR 4 CH4NG3  
[GC]: 1 4M R34LLY SORRY  
[GC]: 1 KN3W K4RKL3S W4S YOUR FLUSHCRUSH BUT 3V3RYTH1NG H4PP3N3D SO F4ST  
[GC]:1M SORRY N3P3T4  
[GC]: YOUR3 MY B3ST PL4TON1C FR13ND AND 1 SHOULD H4V3 CONS1D3R3D TH4T  
[AC]: :33< wowie terezi  
[AC]: :33< you type really fast  
[GC]: W1LL YOU FORG1V3 M3 N3P3T4?  
[GC]: 1F YOU W4NT TO 1 C4N 3ND MY M4T3SPR1TSH1P W1TH K4RKL3S TOMORROW  
[AC]: >:00< noooooo!!!!  
[AC]: :33< dont you dare, terezi  
[AC]: :33< im not mad at you  
[AC]: :33< at all  
[AC]: :33< in fact, im really happy fur you both!  
[AC]: :33< also it would be really selfish of me to tell you that you cant pity karkat beclaws you obviously pity him as much as i do or even more!  
[AC]: :33< besides  
[AC]: :33< i know you would do the same thing  
[GC]: WOW N3P3T4  
[GC]: TH4TS R34LLY NOBL3 OF YOU  
[AC]: :33< thanks  
[AC]: :33< just take good care of him, will you?  
[GC]: 1 PROM1S3 1 W1LL  
[AC]: :33< great  
[AC]: :33< now if you excuse me  
[AC]: :33< im going to update my shipping wall  
arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC].  
arsenicCatnip [AC] disconnected.

   You walk to your shipping wall, staring at your supreme otp. Next to the wall there is a bowl with water, a sponge and some soap. You take a deep breath and start washing it. So many sweeps wasted. So much fan art for nothing. So many days dreaming about being with him. And now you throw it all away. Because if he’s not willing to wait for you, neither does you, Nepeta Leijon, the most dangerous huntress in alternia. If you’re strong enough to kill dozens of beasts, then you’re strong enough to find another OTP, don't you? But what OTP? **What waits you now?**  
  You notice you’re crying. You wouldn’t be able to hold it for much more time. Of course. No one would. You also notice you don’t have any other backup plan. No one else to ship with yourself in the red quadrant. For the first time, you have no planning to follow.  
  Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you’re in the hunt for an matesprit. Let the games begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what are your thoughts about it in the comments!


	2. Plan B

 

   You wake up. It’s funny; the way it looks like it was all only a bad dream. You know it wasn’t. And anyway you’re moving on; it's not like you could change it. Then, it's finally time to start planning the plan B you should already have planned long ago.

   You don’t have **a lot of options** , to be honest, and that just makes it even easier.

   You’ve heard of Feferi, Sollux, Kanaya and Gamzee but never really talked to them. That’s a shame. You wish you had. But if you don't feel flushed for any of them, then you shouldn't force yourself to be in a matespritship with a stranger. That could be really bad. Crack ships don't usually sail.

  Aradia and Terezi are good, platonic friends of yours. Terezi just got a matesprit and you don’t want to ruin that; **she deserves that hapiness**. And what’s going on between Aradia and Sollux? They seem like they shift from pale to red and red to pale all the time. You hope they’re red, because you ship it so hard! But you can’t let Equius know, even though you ship him and Aradia too.

  Eridan is... uhh… **really creepy**. You don’t like him. If you tried to imagine you and him in a quadrant it wouldn’t be red. Something a little darker, purrhaps. But blackrom is dumb and you don’t want to talk about it. What's the point of being in a relationship with someone you hate?

Vwriskers is **mean**. She’s always doing bad things. You don’t like that.

Karkat is out of question.

Equius is your moirail.

That only leaves a troll. A good platonic friend of yours. Or maybe not that platonic. The more you think about it, the more you start convincing yourself that Tavros Nitram would be a good matesprit for you. He’s nice and cute. He roleplays with you and he makes you feel like everything is alright.

 You found your plan B. **And maybe he should have been your plan A all along.**

 You just hadn’t noticed it yet. Now it’s time to hunt the prey.

 Smiling, you register your new otp on the Shipping Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (I always thought nepeta would not be the kind of character that gets really emotionally fragile when reajected, the kind of character which goes crying to another one and lets him/her take advantage, just to discover she was in love with him/her all along. I believe she would be stronger than that. Thank all of you for reading and inspiring me to write new chapters!)


End file.
